impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 5 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 5 of The Impossible Quiz 2 is the first "Frank says" question of the game, as well as the first safe question. In these questions, you must spell whatever Frank tells you to, using your keyboard (unlike the spelling questions from the first Quiz, which required using an in-game keyboard). There are three different words that you can be ordered to spell upon arriving to this question. It's completely random, you'll be told letter by letter which ones you have to press, and you won't lose any life for typing a wrong letter. However, you must do what you're told if you want to move on to the next question. *The first set of letters you could get is A-R-S-E, which will give you a picture of Corporal Arse (a character by Splapp-Me-Do), who's basically a bum with a face wearing a military hat. *The second one consists of letters C-A-R-R-O-T, which will make the carrot from the first Quiz's Question 52 appear on screen. *The third possible set will ask you for the letters U-D-D-E-R, which will show you a picture of an udder with a happy face. Right after being shown the picture that corresponds with what you typed, you'll move on to the next question. Mobile version Since it would have been impossible to type stuff in the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz 2 without the aid of an in-game keyboard or the device's own tactile keyboard popping on screen, this question had to be replaced with a brand new one. The new question says "Aargh, ye matie, how much be that corn?", with the possible answers being "$1", "2 for $1", "$2" and "Free for pirates". The correct answer is "$1", because this price could also be referred to as a "buck an ear" ("ear" referring to a stalk of corn), which is a homophone to "buccaneer", another word for pirate. Trivia *This is the first question in the series in which keyboard input is required (the keyboard questions in the original Quiz were still performed via mouse clicks). *This is also the first question in the series with variant parameters (the word to be typed could be "ARSE", "CARROT" or "UDDER" depending on the behaviour of the Flash's random number generator). * There was meant to be a fourth variation to this question, featuring an image of a two-eyed sock that can be found within the Impossible Quiz 2 Flash file (meaning Frank would've asked you to type "S-O-C-K" in this particular case). Splapp explained in a post on his Tumblr page that he can't quite remember why the sock didn't make it, though he stated it was probably because of time restraints. He later investigated the case due to annoyance, and found that the code to choose the sock was missing; as seen in this discussion. *This is the first time Corporal Arse was shown or mentioned in the The Impossible Quiz series. The second time was also in The Impossible Quiz 2, in which Corporal Arse's name was mentioned in one of the options from Question 16. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Safe Questions Category:Keyboard Questions Category:Variable Questions Category:Spelling Questions